


A Time for Fun

by Verlerious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlerious/pseuds/Verlerious
Summary: It's festival time in the city of Insomnia, a time of joy, fun, and laughter. Cor's not having any of it, not until he's forced to have fun thanks to an order by King Regis, and an unusually persistent prince determined to make him follow the king's orders.





	A Time for Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if I missed any errors. x.x My eyes were blurring out as I was rereading it.

A couple of things bothered Cor upon arriving to his bedroom in the Citadel. One was the fact that the Citadel seemed emptier than usual thanks to the festivities happening down in the city. He suspected the king had released everyone from duty except for a select few to stake patrol around the area to protect the king. While King Regis had made it his business to release Cor from duty for the day, the marshal had other plans in hand involving a quick moment of reprieve before he set about checking the surrounding posts.

The second thing that bothered him was the two males sitting on his bed looking like they owned it as he stared at them in surprise and a little bit of annoyance. Noctis and Prompto. Had the king sent his own son to keep tabs on if he took the day off like he was supposed to? He wouldn't have put it past Regis to find some way to make sure he relaxed and followed orders like a proper subject of the king. But this…this surprised him.

The two were playing on their phones, Noctis sitting on one side of the bed while Prompto made it his business to sit right in the middle. At least they'd been thoughtful enough to take their shoes off. From the sounds of the beeps and the wacky music coming from the phones, they were probably playing that King's whatever game that the young prince seemed to have become addicted too. Neither had noticed him coming in, before Prompto suddenly fell backwards dropping his phone on the bed dramatically.

"Oh man! I lost again? How can this be?"

"Probably because you suck at it," Noctis said grinning back at him before his eyes caught sight of Cor standing at the open door. He didn't even look alarmed, instead just lifting his hand lazily in a form of a greeting simply saying, "Yo."

"Yo nothing," Cor said gruffly before he came inside closing the door behind him and locking it out of reflex. "…Did the king put you up to this?" He kicked his shoes off by the door determined not to let the two intruders deter him from his original plan. Glancing back, he saw Prompto's eyes cut over to him before they widened slightly at being caught and cut away nervously making Cor lift a brow. What was he nervous about? Aside from the fact that he was occupying someone else's room anyway.

"His highness said for me to make sure you're having fun and not disobeying orders and going out to do work and more boring patrols," Noctis said, fingers moving as he started up another game. He wouldn't have put it past Regis to say it just like that. He could already imagine the older man smirking mischievously and sighed walking over to the closet slipping his katana off. So much for his plans. Wouldn't a night like tonight be the time the king would need the most protection? When the city was in the vulnerable state of celebration and festivities?

"Hey, don't start without me!" Prompto yelled out turning on his side and fumbling to grab the phone. "Such a cheater!"

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention," Noctis said not sounding the least bit apologetic. "Also not my fault you suck at this."

"That's a low blow, Noct," Prompto punched him in the side lightly, the two laughing together completely ignoring how Cor was watching them invading his personal space. He sighed rubbing at his chin reminded of a time in his younger years where Regis and Clarus would invade his room as their way of forcing him to come out and have fun. In those times, influenced by the older men he would go out to appease them and to earn some peace for his private sanctuary.

He had a feeling Regis remembered that time and had done this as a way of messing with him except he must have forgotten one simple thing. These two were way too young to think they could influence him that easily, even if they were already 20 in age. They had no sense of closeness to him besides just a few chance encounters. For Noctis, his random encounters involved no more than a polite nod from the prince and a returned grunt of acknowledgement. Prompto on the other hand sounded like he was going to have a seizure from the amount of stuttering he produced before bowing too over enthusiastically and calling him Marshal as loud as possible…which usually came out more enduring than annoying.

Yet the blond was showing none of that nervous squirming aside from when he'd first entered the room. It was almost like he'd become accustomed to his presence. Though there had been one thing that had been noted and it was the fact that Prompto hadn't looked at him since he'd first came in the room. Noctis on the other hand didn't seem to mind glancing up at him holding something of a smirk on his lips that looked way too much like his father's for Cor to relax fully. They were up to something much more than just keeping tabs on him. Otherwise, he was sure the prince would never have agreed to come here.

Cor walked over to his easy chair, sitting down as he leaned back in it getting comfortable. He folded one leg over the other, his head resting on his palm as he stared at the two boys that had made a home of his bed.

"Ha! Beat that!" Prompto yelled out throwing one hand up still staring down at his phone. "Who's the one that sucks now, Noc-hey! Hey wait! Nooo!" His face flopped down in the bed as he yelled out in frustration before he looked up at Noctis pouting and looking more frustrated at the smug look Noctis returned to him. "How did you do that? I was winning! I swear you're cheating! You're worse than Gladio!"

"I'm not cheating," Noctis said leaning back on one hand staring at his young blond friend easily. "I'm just more skilled than you."

"Huh," Prompto hummed out sitting up in a kneeling position as he leaned closer to Noctis. "Well you might be just a teeny, tiny, little bit more skilled than me at King's Knights. But I bet I'm way more skilled than you in other ways."

"Oh yeah?" Noctis said smirking back as he half turned towards Prompto. "Like wha-"

The words never finished coming out of his mouth when Prompto leaned in pressing his lips against Noctis's quieting him and making Cor blink before he sat up straight in surprise watching the scene unfold in front of him. Had…Had Prompto just kissed Noctis? No…not just that. Was Noctis actually responding to him?

Sure enough, Noctis was responding to the kiss groaning out into Prompto's mouth as he turned more towards him, his phone slipping out of his hand and dropping onto the floor at his feet forgotten. It was becoming far more heated far more quickly than Cor was ready to see, tongues making exchanges as the two boys deepened their lip lock.

"Hey…." The word came out low from Cor's lips as he stared in surprise before his eyes rested on Prompto's ass sticking up in the air. Had his pants been that tight before? To the point that he could see the perfect roundness of the jean clad buttocks?

Cor shifted slightly in his chair trying not to stare at the butt wiggling back at him. The two had gotten more touchy feely as Prompto's hands pushed up Noctis's shirt showing the smooth expanse of his boyish chest as he broke the kiss leaning down trailing kisses down soft looking skin. It was porn. It was literally like some kind of porn show was happening right on his bed.

As Prompto teasingly brushed his tongue over one of Noctis's nipples, Noctis moaned out closing his eyes for a moment before turning them to Cor aggressively staring at him and springing life into Cor's crotch as the older man grunted out closing his legs slightly. When did the prince start looking this sexy? He had to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Alright," Cor said pushing up to his feet clearing his throat of the husk he thought he heard there. "Enough of that." He walked his way over towards the bed intent on pushing the two of them away from each other and hopefully out of his room with their sultry needs.

He failed. He failed as soon as he got close because as soon as the blond looked up at him he grabbed his hand pulling him forward towards the bed causing Cor to tumble in surprise and stumble forward landing not so graciously on the bed.

As he rolled over to get up, hands pushed his shoulders back down. His eyes shot up in disbelief seeing the blushing blond staring down at him, body not so carelessly straddling his hips. "M-Marshal…." Could he really sound shy after just manhandling him into this position?

"…Let me up and I promise there won't be any retribution."

Prompto's eyes widened before he shook his head quickly and bit his lips still managing to look nervous even in this situation. "W-We're supposed to make sure you're having fun."

"And using your body is not to way to do it. Now release me." He lifted his hips up hard to push him off.

"Ah!" The blonde's eyes closed, hands gripping his shoulders tighter as the action only caused Cor's crotch to push right into the boy's ass. No matter how much Cor tried to lie about it, just that sound alone was enough to let him know he wasn't going to come out of this situation easily, not when his body actually reacted to that sensual sound shooting a bolt of pleasure straight to his groin. He could tell that Prompto noticed the hardening of his crotch because the boy gasped out staring down at him before his butt started to grind down against him.

Cor groaned out in response and started to buck his hips trying to knock him off again with little results besides turning the boy on more as he gave out a low moan shooting pleasure among pleasure down to Cor's crotch. It was making it harder to fight it as Cor's restraints weakened as he stared up at the male gunman, panting softly.

"Tired of fighting it already?" The prince crawled onto the bed sitting beside Cor's head, looking more like a lazy cat claiming its territory than the future king of an entire kingdom. "Prompto's pretty good, you know."

"Noctis," Cor said before he had to correct himself, the grinding against him making it harder for him to focus. "Your highness. We…shouldn't be doing this."

"I don't like festivals," Noctis said as if ignoring him as he reached out brushing his fingers against Prompto's lips, the young boy slipping the fingers into his mouth sucking them as he stared at his prince in a way that said things were beyond just best friend status. "I hate having to deal with people but I also promised my father that I'd make sure you had fun." The wet fingers slipped from Prompto's lips, the gunman groaning out in disappointment at the loss. "While we could just spend all night playing games like King's Knight, I doubt you'd have any fun with it."

"…And so you cooked up the idea to-mmm," Cor's words were cut off as the wet fingers were slipped into his mouth, his tongue tasting the sweet flavor of Prompto's saliva on the prince's fingers. It didn't help that the boy in question was watching and seemed to groan out at the indirect kiss, his cheeks a high flush of red. Whether from embarrassment or from being turned on, he wasn't sure.

"Prompto's become really interested in you lately," Noctis said pulling the fingers out and pushing them towards Prompto, the blond eagerly grabbing his hand and pulling the fingers into his mouth sucking on them hard enough that Cor could hear the suction. "Can't say I blame him though. You're a pretty attractive guy."

"Your highness isn't in his right mind right now," Cor said a groan escaping from him before he could prevent it as Prompto's ass started grinding into him harder becoming painfully aware of the hardening beneath his cheeks.

"You're right. I'd never normally do something like this," Noctis said slipping the fingers out of Prompto's mouth as the other whine in frustration at losing them again. "But Prompto's not going to be satisfied until he's gotten at least a taste of it."

"A taste?" Cor groaned again closing his eyes and throwing his head back. It was getting harder to think, to stay coherent to the fact that this was wrong and he shouldn't be doing this with the prince and his best friend. He didn't think anything of the fact that Prompto's hips had slowed to a stop, not at least until he heard the zipper sliding down within the sudden quiet. It was enough to get Cor's attention as his eyes shot open looking down in time to see Prompto reaching into his pants. "W-Wait a minute!"

The groan escaped from his lips when Prompto grabbed him pulling him free from his pants and showing just what kind of reaction his body was having to things they were doing to him.

"You don't really look like you're rejecting the idea at all," Noctis said, his eyes having a strange glint to them as they seemed to focus on Prompto's hand or more on what Prompto was holding.

"It's hard, Noct," Prompto said sounding excited as he looked up at Noctis before using both hands to grip Cor's full length. "It's throbbing so much. A-Are you sure this is ok?" Despite his hesitant question, Prompto looked much too eager to go along with their plans. And it was easier to say that Cor was starting to hope they would continue along with it. It was too late to draw back now and would only make things more awkward if they did, awkward for Cor at least.

"It's fine," Noctis said reserving a gentle smile in response to Prompto's question and looking completely different from the sassy prince he'd spoken to moments ago. "Just do whatever and have fun."

"R-Right." Prompto looked down at Cor, his eyes pleading as he started stroking his cock with both hands. "I-I can do it, right? You'd be ok with it, right?" He wasn't even sure what "it" was but he couldn't say he felt nervous about it, just a strong desire for things to continue.

"It's fine," Cor said with a resolute sigh. "Just hurry and get your fancies over with." Cor tried not to let the gleeful look get to him. He'd always been a sucker for a cute face. And Prompto was definitely adorable for a man. Probably if the prince hadn't already claimed him, he would have taken the chance himself one day to try and woo the male. Or at least he would in his imagination anyway.

Prompto nodded as if being given the go ahead to continue before he slide off Cor's legs sliding until he was lying down between Cor's legs, the breath of his mouth brushing across his cock making it twitch. It pitched forth a moan from Cor's lips as he stared, shocked and yet anticipating the feel of that mouth around him. A pink tongue slipped free of Prompto's mouth, his blue eyes watching him carefully as he slid the tongue up the side of Cor's dick making the marshal groan out as his eyes closed.

If it was the blonde's desire to suck him off, then he wasn't going to complain. Tilting his head back, Cor looked up almost jumping at the sight of the ebony haired boy staring down at him, a neutral look on his face before he smiled softly to him and leaned over placing a soft kiss to Cor's lips. It was quick but completely unexpected as Noctis chuckled sitting up again.

"You'd be surprised but Prompto is quite fond of you," Noctis said reaching down and pulling his shirt up exposing his chest as he took it off. While the prince was strong, his body lacked the detailed muscle work that the others had. It was as if his laziness prevented muscle growth, at least in the visible sense. But it didn't take away from his looks at all. "Can't say I haven't had a few interesting thoughts about you as well. You carry such a strong presence around you that it's hard not to find some desire there."

Noctis leaned over him, Cor staring up at the jean clad crotch hovering over his face before he groaned out lifting his hips at the feel of a second tongue rubbing over his length. Panting, he looked down towards them seeing the two tongues working themselves over his cock. If he hadn't been hard before, he definitely was hard like a rock now. His cock leaked with pre and he hoped that he'd be able to hold out without coming. They weren't making it easy though.

"Mmm," Prompto hummed out before the gunman's lips wrapped around the head of his dick and it took everything he had not to come on the spot as he reached up grabbing Noctis's hips feeling the prince groan out at the touch. He could tell the prince was turned on the way his crotch was bulging out with full evidence. The erection almost seemed to beg Cor for release and he started to reach up to do just that before Noctis moved lying on the side of him and taking away the view. But the movement opened up a whole new image as the new position gave Cor a clear view of the blond, his blue eyes staring up at Cor before he lowered his head slipping every bit that he could of Cor's dick into his mouth.

"Ah! Fuck…" He could usually contain his foul language but there was no way to stop it, his eyes squeezing shut at the feel of heat surrounding his aching hardon. He panted, opening his eyes again to look down catching the smirk on Prompto's lips before the young male started bobbing his head looking full on like he was enjoying this. It was hard for Cor to keep his hips from pumping up into his face, his hands gripping the sheets tight as he squirmed. Then the heat suddenly disappeared as Prompto pulled away, lips wet with saliva as he licked them.

But then another heat took over and Cor found himself moaning out and gripping Noctis's hair as the prince took over sucking him off moving his lips even more enthusiastically than Prompto had moments ago. He couldn't see the prince's eyes and he was grateful for that otherwise he would have come as soon as he saw them. Prompto was watching him, biting his lips and taking the moment to remove his own shirt tossing it aside.

He was far more attractive than Cor had taken him for, chest showcasing a wonderful display of abs lacking on the prince's own smooth chest. He could tell that Prompto took very good care of himself and seemed to take his health seriously. The blond still seemed shy about him despite the fact that he'd just had Cor's cock in his mouth not long ago. He probably would have found himself laughing at the cute action if it weren't for the fact that he was moaning out as the prince's lips tightened around him.

He gripped the prince's hair tighter staring up at Prompto as the blond glanced away for a moment rubbing at his cheek with a finger before finally seeming to come to a decision as he slid closer to Cor. "Marshal," he said biting his lips as he stared down at him.

"Yeah…ngh…what?" Cor's fingers massaged the prince's scalp earning a satisfied hum in response as he kept staring up at Prompto starting to enjoy how the gunman's cheeks seemed to be turning redder.

"Uh…can I…k-kiss you?" Cor actually stared up at him in surprise. Not because of the nature of the question but because it had even been asked at all. The blond had not long ago just had Cor's dick in his mouth without a problem and now he was struggling to ask for a kiss looking like some shy schoolgirl? It just proved to Cor that it was possible to be cute and sexy at the same time.

So he didn't dignify him with an answer. Instead he reached up with his free hand placing it behind Prompto's head and pulled him down kissing him with all the experience he had. He felt Prompto tense up, saw the eyes go wide with surprise at the sudden action before the blue eyes closed as he moaned starting to kiss him back. It turned heated quickly as Cor bit at his lower lip coaxing him to open up wide before his tongue invade the wet cavern of his mouth.

Prompto moaned in response, his hand reaching down holding onto Cor's shirt. He'd apparently gained a lot of kissing experience from his time with the prince as his tongue moved lazily against Cor's, his moans becoming more prominent the deeper the kiss got. He didn't think Prompto even noticed the smirk on Cor's lips as he reached out with both hands deciding to take a bit of charge in the situation as he grabbed Prompto's crotch at the same time he reached over and gripped Noctis's giving them both a nice squeeze.

The reverberating moan he received out of both males satisfied him as the kiss was broken at the same time Noctis's lips abandoned his cock leaving it twitching and cold from the wetness surrounding it. He didn't stop though, massaging them through their pants glancing between the two males to see their sensual gazes focused on him. Seems he got their attention pretty easily. Perhaps he could turn this around towards his favor.

"D-Damn…" Noctis moaned out, his eyes closing as he pulled Cor's hand against him grinding himself against the hand. Cor allowed it for a few moments before he pulled his hand away smirking at the frustrated look Noctis shot his way.

"Take it out," Cor commanded before he looked up at Prompto pulling his hand away from the blonde's as well. "You too."

Noctis nodded not hesitating to undo his pants as he pulled his cock free stroking it and staring down at Cor. Noctis had a nice length to him, his rigidness enough to compete with Cor's own hard cock. Pre leaked off the tip dripping down on the bed before Cor reached out grabbing it and stroking it earning the prince's moan of gratitude as the prince started thrusting into his hand.

"M-Mine too. Please?" The soft voice drew his attention back to the blond as he looked up at the teeth worrying at Prompto's lips. As his eyes traveled down he saw the hardness poking out from the gunman and twitching with desire as he breathed hard looking like he could blow any second. Cor could touch him and send the come shooting all over the place but he wasn't ready for things to end that quickly, not when they got him like this to begin with. He wasn't going to let them off that easily.

"Turn around and bend over," Cor said watching the eyes widen before Prompto swallowed following his orders with only a little hesitation.

"Like this?" Prompto said glancing back at him.

"Perfect." Cor sat up looking at the prince seeing him staring and looking maybe even a little turned on as he tried to see what would happen next. Letting the prince's cock go, he instead gave another order. "Check the drawer in the nightstand there by the bed. You'll see what you're looking inside. Bring it to me." It was a simple order but the prince seemed to listen to it giving a nod as he slid away leaving Cor with the squirming blond.

He could tell Prompto was anticipating his attention by how hard he was breathing, especially after he heard those last words. But Cor didn't beat around the bush any longer as reached out tugging the jeans down around Prompto's knees exposing the round butt that seemed to want to tempt him earlier as he rested in his easy chair. He could hear Prompto's breath hitch as Cor leaned close spreading the cheeks and letting his breath blow across the twitching hole staring back at him. So when he leaned in pushing his tongue inside, the blond let out such a sexy sound that Cor thought he'd come right there on the spot.

"M-Marshal!" Prompto moaned again starting to push back into him as Cor's tongue started thrusting inside wiggling around. He was panting loudly moaning nonstop, his hand starting to go between his legs to grip himself before Cor stopped him by pulling the hand away earning a whimper in response. He felt the bed dip down again as the prince returned holding a tube of gel in his hand. Granted he only used it when he was in a desperate need of release and, while he hadn't been with a woman in a while, he could still easily remember what it felt like. However, his experiences with men were fewer if almost nonexistent if not for one instance of a drunken night. But he wasn't drunk right now and he knew exactly what he was doing. And he loved every second of it.

Sucking at the hole in front of him, he thought he could taste the smallest hint of come inside and pulled back licking his lips before he looked at Noctis who'd been watching intently. Was he possibly getting jealous? No…from the way he was stroking himself, it was anything but that.

"How often do you use this hole?" Cor asked watching with amusement as Noctis's eyebrows lifted up in surprise. "I can taste it inside him."

He was surprised to see Noctis blush at that before the prince composed himself holding the tube out to him. "We did it before coming here. So it's still pretty fresh."

"Y-You don't really have to talk about that you know," Prompto said his face completely red at the turn of the discussion. Cor couldn't say he blamed him since they were talking about his ass right in front of him.

"Fine," Cor said undoing the cap on the tube and squirting some gel on his fingers before pressing it against Prompto's anal hole. "We won't talk about that. Instead, I'd like to know more about this interest you have in me." He said it as he pushed the fingers into the blonde's ass, the other moaning out as the entry of the fingers, probably still really stretched out from his playing around with Noctis earlier. Prompto didn't respond right away but a slap against his cheeks from the prince's hand made him yelp out before he scrambled for an answer.

"I ah…y-you just ah…looked interesting." It didn't sound like enough for a guy to suddenly want to be in another man's room and suck his dick. And from the reddening of Prompto's ears, there was more to it than just that. At the second slap to his cheeks from the prince, Prompto moaned out before fumbling again. "O-Ok ok! Ah! I…I-I caught you training one time by yourself! I-It was late and I was coming to wait on Noct to finish talking to his dad before I…I peeked."

"You…peeked?" Cor lifted a brow at that not sure how that made the blond want to bang him. Prompto didn't say anything in response until another slap made him react.

"Ah! Yeah!" Prompto panted moaning again when Cor added another finger to him. "I-I watched you train. A-A-And…I caught on to your schedules and so…I-I'd spy on you training more. B-Because you made it look so hot." His hole started clenching up around Cor's fingers more and the older man smirked to himself as he started thrusting deeper watching the body in front of him quiver with excitement.

"Ah…Noct…ah finished up late one day and I…I followed you to the shower room and...ngh…." Cor pulled the fingers out watching the hole twitching rapidly looking to be begging him to play with it more. He would…but he wanted to hear the rest of this first trying to think back to when this must have happened and wondered if it explained the feeling of being watched he had from his trainings previously.

"So you watched me take a shower then," Cor said getting on his knees and pushing Prompto down before flipping him onto his back and watching how the blue eyes flickered away quickly as he clamped his mouth shut resolutely.

"He watched you masturbate in the shower," Noctis said smirking at the shocked, betrayed look Prompto gave him.

"Noct!"

"Is that what happened," Cor said watching as the blue eyes slid over to him mortified. He had to admit…he could get used to this. "So you saw my body and saw what I was doing and it turned you on." Prompto's mouth opened up to stutter out a response but it fell silent from his lips as his eyes stared easily changing from panic to desire as Cor slipped his shirt off feeling the way Prompto's eyes slid over his skin hungrily. "Don't tell me you were fantasizing about me while you were with your boyfriend."

The guilty look told it all as Prompto looked up at Noctis apologetically, the prince only responding with a soft smile as he leaned down resting his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Don't worry about it so much," Noctis said kissing his lips softly and making the blond relax from the panic he started to feel. "If I were that against it, we wouldn't be here right now." He cupped Prompto's cheek before a smirk lifted to his lips, the cockiness he had at the start of this all starting to return. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you told me you had fantasies about the Marshal playing with me as well."

"I-I did," Prompto said starting to smile as he looks from Noctis to Cor before he blushed as if realizing what position he was in, his hand coming down to cover how hard his cock had gotten. "Uh…I mean…t-they're just fantasies."

"Hmm…" As the two had spoken to each other, Cor had busily rubbed the lube into his cock before he stared down at Prompto. He could see the other's eyes lowering down focusing on the lubed cock and his eyes widening in surprise at the notion of what was about to happen. But before he could voice a response, Cor positioned himself at his opening and pushed forward finding the muscles forgiving to his cock at the familiarity of having something inside.

"Ah!" Prompto's eyes clamped shut and the way his cock twitched oozing with pre, Cor was sure he almost came at that one action. Cor could see the male trembling beneath him, his mouth wide open to produce silent moans as he felt the fullness of Cor's dick slip inside of him. He could only give him a few moments to adjust to the different feel of his cock before he started moving, holding onto the thighs as he pulled partly out before shoving back in earning a deep cry from Prompto.

"Ah! M-Marshal!" Prompto's eyes partly opened staring up at him looking as content as could be with the current situation. Cor groaned out pulling the legs over his shoulders as he leaned over more starting to pump his hips into him harder, his balls smacking against Prompto's ass resounding around the room loudly. Between the sound of their fucking and the moans spilling free from Prompto's pink lips, Cor only managed to slow his hips down when Noctis tilted his head back kissing him on the lips.

He moaned inside the prince's mouth, tongue wrestling Noctis's for control before he ultimately won shoving the appendix into the other's mouth tasting the unique flavor of the other and the smallest hint of sweets from the candies he no doubt ate earlier.

"Nngh…N-Noct…Marshal…." The call of their names forced them to break the kiss as Cor looked down feeling the tightness of Prompto's hole squeezing around his cock. He looked up towards Prompto lying there and saw him stroking his cock rapidly as he stared at them, his eyes shining with a glint of lust. "That…that was so hot. Do it again! Please?"

Cor stared down at him before he felt the smirk sliding up to his lips as he pulled Prompto's hand away from his cock once again. "I think I have a better idea." Cor moved sitting down properly on the bed before he pulled Prompto up into his lap. He saw the other's eyes widen in confusion and glanced over at Noctis's finding the clueless expression staring at him there as well. "Highness, if you wouldn't mind getting behind Prompto for me." Noctis hesitated for a moment before nodding and moving behind the blond.

"Uh…" Prompto blinked staring back behind him at Noctis before looking up at Cor again. "What…exactly are we getting ready to-wah!" The motion of Cor falling back and pulling him down with him surprised him, the blond pushing up on his hands as he stared down at Cor blushing so deeply, his freckles became almost invisible.

"Ever heard of DP before?"

"D…P?" Prompto lifted a brow in confusion starting to sit up before Cor pulled him back down against him hearing the other's voice hitch in his throat.

"DP," Cor started as his hands traveled down Prompto's back coming to grip the trembling boy's ass as he spread the cheeks wide, "means double penetration. It's when two cocks are fit inside this small hole here." As he said it he let his finger circle around Prompto's opening watching the other swallow as his eyes seemed to become distant at the feeling.

"That sounds…pretty amazing," Noctis said staring at him over Prompto's shoulder, the motion of his hands making it obvious that he was stroking himself as his eyes traveled down to the exposed hole. "Want to try it, Prompto? Having both mine and the Marshal's inside you?"

"N-Noct's and the Marshal's?" Cor could feel the cock throbbing down against his stomach and knew the blond was getting excited at the thought. "I…I guess I could." Cor grunted out feeling his cock being grabbed and looked over Prompto's shoulder knowing the prince was getting his cock lined up before Prompto's ass was lowered again, the gunman moaning in his ear gripping onto Cor's shoulders. Cor fumbled with his hand around the bed before finding the lube and tossing it back to Noctis, the prince looking down before grabbing it.

"Make sure you use plenty of it," Cor said huskily as he squeezed Prompto's ass earning another moan from him. He could feel the gunman starting to rock his hips trying to ride him but he held him steady, enjoying the whimpers of frustration escaping from the young rider. Instead he tilted the blond male's head back and kissed him distracting him from the fingers working to stretch around his anus. He did ok with it, moaning out in Cor's lips and trying to move his stilled hips.

But it was easy to know when the prince started to play his part of joining in. He knew it as soon as Prompto bit his lip and winced breaking the kiss, his eyes squeezing shut as his pants become faster.

"Take it slow, Highness," Cor said rubbing Prompto's ass soothingly before he reached down between them gripping the dying erection. Like electricity shooting through a wire, Prompto jolted moaning out when his cock was grabbed before he relaxed and it became evident that he was focusing on Cor's touch. The distraction seemed to work, Cor holding back his own moans at the extreme tightness wrapping around his own dick as the prince joined him. He used another hand to tease the blonde's nipples, receiving another moan in his ear as his teeth nibbled along the younger male's neck tasting the salty flavor of sweat with no regrets.

Noctis panted pushing the rest inside, his eyes heavy with need as he stared at Cor over Prompto's shoulder looking for all he was worth like he was doing his best to hold from just fucking the daylights out of his lover. "You ok, Prompto?" Noctis asked rubbing Prompto's ass soothingly. Prompto didn't say anything besides to nod his head, his breath coming in hard pants against Cor's neck.

It was only a few moments to adjust before Noctis started to move. Cor knew it was happening because stars felt like they danced behind his lids as he groaned feeling the space around his cock go from relaxed to extremely tight again as the prince pushed back inside. He could feel the prince's cock throbbing against his own, the shrill moan escaping from Prompto's mouth loud enough to make Cor wonder if anyone in the halls of the living quarters could hear the pleasurable sound. He couldn't be worried about it at the moment though, not when he was starting to move his own hips up to match the prince's, thrusting up the same time Noctis thrusted inside to fill the empty space left abandoned as the two moved together like one large cock.

"Ahh! Ah gods!" Prompto's cries only seemed to make his dick throb harder inside as Cor growled out in his ear before nibbling on his shoulder. Noctis leaned forward staring at Cor as he bit along Prompto's neck before the two started licking at the same space of skin, tongues occasionally rubbing against each other. Their hands had started exploring the contours of Prompto's body and he was sure the blond was having an epileptic shutdown as his body trembled nonstop, the moans pouring into Cor's ear like sweet music. "Ahh!"

He could feel Prompto starting to move, pushing back around the two cocks inside of him as he squeezed tighter around them. He was starting to get close. At least Cor hoped that was the case because he knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer against this heated tension.

"Ah! Ah fuck! Ah!" Prompt leaned back against Noctis turning his head to kiss him heatedly exposing his hard cock that seemed to twitch where it stood, pre oozing down the side of it. It drew Cor's attention to it as he reached down grabbing it tight pumping it quickly making Prompto's body squirm back against his lover's. He broke the kiss off from Noctis panting hard, eyes half closed as he stared down at the hand working him hard. It was all it took to push him over the edge, his head throw back and his eyes shutting tight as he sobbed out a moan. He arched back pushing his hips forward shooting come across Cor's chest with a passionate yell.

Neither Cor nor Noctis to could fight against the sexiness presented before them, the prince gripping hold of Prompto's hips as he hunched his own hips forward shooting hard inside of him. It was the heat of Noctis's come surrounding his already hot cock that finally made Cor shoot, his groan coming out between clenched teeth as he pushed his hips up hard trying to shoot every bit of his passionate seed inside the boy on top of him.

Their playful moment was over with the simple need to come, Prompto's upper body rising and falling rapid with his need to catch his breath. He was soaked in sweat and looked just as tired as Cor felt. The marshal didn't have a desire to move soaking in the warmth around him as he pumped Prompto's cock a few times to squeeze out the rest of the come before finally releasing him. His hand was covered in the creamy mess but he wasn't complaining. He saw Noctis lift a brow as he reached over to the nightstand pulling a few sheets of tissue from the box there before starting to clean his hand and chest of the mess.

It wouldn't do to just let it sit on his chest. And he wasn't feeling energized enough to take a shower right now as he placed the used tissues on the nightstand to discard later.

Noctis pulled out first, the sound squishy from the come spilling out before Prompto groaned out in response and clenched around Cor as if making an effort to keep the come from leaking out. Cor grunted out, sure he would have started pounding up into Prompto again if he were a little younger and had the get up energy the younger generation had. But right now he needed a break and reached back pulling his cock free, Prompto giving out a disappointed hum in reaction to the emptiness left in his hole.

He wasn't too upset about it though as he slid off sliding up beside Cor and resting his head on Cor's chest tiredly already starting to doze off as if he were sleeping in his own bed. Cor would allow it this time, since he was too tired himself to push them out. He looked up at Noctis, watching the prince's expression as he stared at the two. He seemed much quieter than he'd been at the start of this all and Cor lifted a brow before he pat the free side of his chest invitingly.

Noctis stared at him, his eyes bucking a little before he glanced away looking almost self-conscious about their actions now that everything was over and the sexual tension had died down. But then he glanced at Cor again, albeit a little shyly before he sighed in frustration.

"Geez, this is crazy," Noctis said crawling closer and looking at Cor hesitantly before he laid down on his other side curling up against his side reminding Cor of a stubborn cat.

"Nothing much crazy about it," Cor said smirking before he wrapped an arm around him tugging him closer. "Besides, you were the one to start this and forced your Crownsguard commander to get antsy. So reap what you sew and just enjoy the aftermath." Noctis just mumbled something in response, already falling asleep as he was prone to do.

Cor glanced between the two boys sleeping beside him giving a sigh as he brushed his hands across their hairs and stared up at his ceiling. While he had never intended for things to go this far, he could easily say he enjoyed himself. He'd forgotten about his work and actually done as his duty for the night was which was to have fun. He could thank to two boys sharing the bed with him though he could also blame the blond gunman for being a stalker. Still, the main thing was that he had a fun…and he seriously doubted this would be the last time these two snuck into his bed.

And just like he'd thought initially at the start of this all…this felt like a scene straight out of a porno.

END.


End file.
